The use of mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones (e.g., smart phones), tablets, and laptops while on-the-go has become a ubiquitous routine in society. As the adaptation of on-the-go communication practice becomes more widespread, limitations on the communication systems are becoming apparent. For example, during peak communication hours where there is increased communication traffic, a cellular network might experience sluggishness due to an overly leveraged communication system or communication across a WiFi hotspot zone may experience significant delays.
As such, it is desirable to have a system and method that optimizes routing of communication packets or signals between mobile devices in a manner that avoids communication sluggishness across a network.